<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律】Omega:  Become Human （O! Gavin） by Funcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398725">【底特律】Omega:  Become Human （O! Gavin）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy'>Funcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018老文补档<br/>无关风月，有关代孕案件<br/>讽刺，扎人，边哭边写<br/>【警告】围绕代孕案件展开，我在写omega，但我们都知道我写的是什么</p><p>那时候十年一出，突然觉得写网文索然无味，虚无又可悲，坑了，其实本文结局安排好了，但又能怎么样呢<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律】Omega:  Become Human （O! Gavin）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注意：一些设定有所改动，比如仿生人革命时Gavin是个刚毕业的小年轻， 再比如RK900是原型机，再比如可能有bug的法律……</p><p>Omega：Become Human</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>
Gavin Reed，DPD唯一的现役Omega警探。</p><p>至于其他Omega警探？哪还有什么Omega警探，仿生人取得公民身份之后，警局就不再为了多样性而每年按着指标特招一名Omega警员了——毕竟他们接收了一大批省钱好用的仿生人，这可是跨人种的多样性，论多样性还有什么比接收新人种更能符合标准的呢？</p><p>从小做着警察梦的Reed警探就是幸运的最后一届Omega特招警探。在他之后，机会的大门将永远向怀揣着同样梦想的倒霉蛋关闭，永远。</p><p>家长教训不听话的小Omega的时候总会说：“Omega还是要温柔一点，不然长大没有Alpha要的。”</p><p>Gavin从来都把这话当放屁，他的脾气越来越暴躁，但你猜怎么着，他们真的说对了——Gavin至今没有Alpha要。</p><p>警局本来还是有一定数量的Omega警探的，但那些Omega有的生完孩子就不回来了，有的休完带薪产假回来之后，被大批新入职的一线仿生警探挤到了坐班的闲职——毕竟照顾孩子合该是Omega的头等大事，闲职最适合这些伟大的生育者。</p><p>倒是一直坚持用24小时在岗的臭嘴喷走Alpha的Gavin，巧合地保住了自己的职位。</p><p>作为一名Omega警探，在Alpha为主导的工作环境里可算是受尽了照顾，每次开会都有绅士帮他拉开最佳位置的座椅——最边缘的那把，开会发言太累了，Alpha们怎么舍得他们珍贵的Omega受累呢；每次分配任务，ABO混录警校第一名毕业的Gavin都能分到他最想要的案子——解救小猫小狗、迷路的儿童、有困难的孕妇之类的——世界上有谁比Alpha更懂Omega想要什么呢？什么？你说Omega自己？你可真幽默。</p><p>警局来了台最新型的仿生Alpha原型机，模控生命第一款进入实际工作环境试验的、模仿Alpha信息素的军警共用机型。在例会上大家全票通过了把这台最珍贵的试验品分配给Gavin的提议（Gavin作为唯一候选人，不具有投票权），毕竟这个唯一的Omega总喜欢仗着身份和Alpha对着干来吸引Alpha们的注意力，可Omega独苗的无理取闹又不能放着不管，Alpha们体贴地把这台可以24小时不睡觉地哄他的Alpha原型机留给了Gavin。</p><p>Gavin大声抗议着，他拍着桌子喊着：“不！我不要！你们不能这样！”可是个Alpha都明白一个道理，Omega的不要就是要。</p><p>例会在其乐融融的气氛中结束了。</p><p>只剩下唯一一个觉得这事儿还没结束的人，Gavin Reed面无表情地坐在空无一人的会议室里——好吧，物种歧视了，他不确定试验品算不算有公民身份的仿生人。</p><p>一片沉默。</p><p>Alpha原型机一言不发。</p><p>嘿，你猜怎么着，第一次见面的Alpha在不了解Gavin的性格之前，总会满面堆笑、废话连篇地在他面前溅唾沫，就为了能像条狗一样闻闻他严严实实包在裤子里的屁股的味儿——该死的、漏水的Omega屁股。</p><p>模控生命这模仿得什么破玩意，哑巴仿生人？连第一关都过不了。</p><p>没有烦人的声音正好，Gavin聚精会神地平复着气到颤抖的呼吸，他夸张地大声吐气、吸气——在刚刚满是Alpha的会议室里他可不敢这么做，只会引来嘲弄的眼神和轻佻的口哨，然后Gavin耳边就会充斥着与会议无关的Alpha床笫秘事。</p><p>Gavin今天的案子是帮助有困难的孕妇——一个邋遢、肥胖的Omega。</p><p>Todd Williams，男性Omega，曾经有过女性Alpha伴侣，并诞下他们爱情的结晶——一个可爱的Omega女孩。他有案底，吸食红冰，为了钱给毒贩当掮客，甚至打起了自己金发碧眼的Omega女儿的主意——被红冰吃掉脑子的他拽着自己亲生的女童找上拉皮条的，结果被正好在埋伏儿童色情产业链头子的警察顺便带走了。案件卷宗里有一张当年的照片——棕发蓝眼的年轻Omega一脸冷漠，穿着囚服也难掩魅力。</p><p>又一个被红冰毁了的家。</p><p>但这次的事和红冰……不能说没关系，只是红冰不是这个瘾君子报案的主要原因。</p><p>他是来举报非法代孕的。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
对Gavin来说，这可是大案子，如果不是因为这个Omega又脏又臭，浑身都散发着腐朽的味道，恐怕不会被Alpha们礼让给他们唯一的、“天生擅长沟通和安慰人”的暴脾气Omega警员。</p><p>底特律的代孕产业早就合法了，人类，甚至仿生人伴侣都可以在国家认证的代孕机构享受医保范围内的代孕服务。</p><p>但非法代孕机构仍旧在暗处滋生着。</p><p>常年被养在警局角落长蘑菇的Reed警探摩拳擦掌。</p><p>Todd把自己怀着孕的臃肿身躯小心翼翼地放到座椅上，他佝偻着叙述他的故事。</p><p>他在出狱时决意洗心革面，但任凭他怎么打听都找不回他曾经的三口之家了。在他无家可归的时候，曾经的男性Beta狱友收留了他，Beta的身份令无依无靠的Omega勉强有一些安全感，他们住在逼仄破旧的出租屋里相依为命，绝望的Omega把男人当成了救命稻草，不再年轻但还依旧漂亮的Omega全心地依赖着他。他甚至选择性地遗忘了这个Beta在监狱里是怎么和其他人一起把他按到地上，然后轮流出现在他的双腿之间，他在监狱里从不需要为发情期得不到满足而饱受煎熬，但仍整日以泪洗面，一丁点屁事就能让他哭成失控的水龙头，曾经在Alpha伴侣的庇荫下恃宠而骄的Omega再也不见了。那段记忆是Omega刻意忘却的噩梦。很快，两人每晚挤在一起入眠的那张床就成了Omega再次失身的地方。</p><p>一切都还算甜蜜，狭小的破屋是两人的爱巢，虽然Beta偶尔会用这间已经够小的破烂屋子招待一些朋友。没过多久，Beta就开始用已经够惨的破烂Omega来招待他的“朋友”——两人每晚挤在一起入眠的那张床成了Omega卖身的地方，但好在他们的生活有着落了。</p><p>警局每年都能接到不少Omega被恋爱对象骗去“自愿”卖淫的案子，可报案者无法证明自己不是自愿的，而性工作又是合法的，警察能做的也很有限。像他们这种没有其他经济来源、又你情我愿的情况，也只能口头教育，罚点款（但他们根本交不上），让他们去行业协会补个执业资格。并且这个蜷缩在椅子上的、为了红冰丧尽人伦的Omega完全是自作自受，可Gavin还是做不到熟视无睹，他心里堵得厉害。</p><p>“那时候代孕还没有合法化，没有公司和政府的轰炸宣传，我们甚至不知道生孩子也能赚钱……但好在仿生人不会生孩子，”Todd突然把话题转到了他报案的主题上，“仿生人夜总会垄断了正当的卖身营生，我只能卖给一些买不起塑料玩具的穷鬼，一只安全套都要被他们两三个人轮流用，等我们知道代孕营生的时候，我已经脏得满身是病……”Omega因怀孕而水肿的腿肚旁的地面上，出现了断断续续落下的泪滴，“那些政府认证的破地方根本不要我，可是我们要钱，只能去找要我的地方。这些地方就知道欺负我们这样的穷人，他们给的比政府明码标价的少多了，可我们没办法。”</p><p>“第一次特别顺利，甚至因为我大着肚子，他特别喜欢我，他是个Beta，可能没有想过他能有个怀孕的Omega，而且怀孕的我能卖更多的钱。我挣了两份钱，一下就撑起了我们的家，我们甚至换了个更好的房子住。当时我挺高兴的，我从没想过我这种Omega也能靠自己养家。我能挣钱，他不能，他离不开我。他离不开我，从前都是我离不开别人。他简直把我供在家里。”早就寡廉鲜耻的Omega因为自豪的回忆而坐得直了一点，但也只是那么一点。</p><p>“我年轻的时候就生过孩子，第二次又是顺产，我觉得我还真挺擅长这件事的，你知道，Omega干什么都不行，只能靠给人生孩子活着，还好我孩子生得不错，要不然真是一无是处了。”</p><p>同为Omega的Gavin听到这些Omega无能论简直气到发抖，他想把这个没用的Omega劈头盖脸地骂一顿，叫他滚蛋，别在这丢人现眼。但不是现在，不能是现在，他还得指望着靠这个漏网之鱼带来的情报，有生之年里真正地办件案子。</p><p>一直跟在Reed警探身后的仿生Alpha察觉到了人类的情绪波动。</p><p>他双手扶上Omega警探的双肩，用低频脉冲轻轻按摩着，并释放出充满安抚的Alpha信息素。</p><p>职场性骚扰？他收回之前对这个哑巴仿生人不像Alpha的评价。</p><p>Gavin虽然感觉好多了，但他还是烦透了这种未经同意的Alpha式安慰。</p><p>“谢谢您，”在Gavin不耐烦地拍开肩膀的仿生手时，一直低着头的孕期Omega本能地对Alpha的行为表示感激。</p><p>呵，一石二鸟，一台塑料Alpha就能搞定这个房间里所有敏感脆弱、“天生情绪化”的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
“不客气，职责所在。”——原来这台塑料Alpha不是哑巴。</p><p>Todd很久没有正常社交了，他不知道怎么回应，茫然地点了点头，继续絮絮叨叨地说了下去：“有了第一次就会有第二次、第三次……他一直很照顾我，我每次生完恢复得都不错，这可多亏了他照顾我的生活、帮我减肥……我不知道他是不是怕我身材走样之后卖不出去……就像我现在这样。”Todd用他苍白的、失去弹性的胖脸挤出了几道苦涩的笑褶子。</p><p>“后来……后来他死了，呵——”Todd说完“他死了”之后，喉咙好像卡住了，他短促地发出了又似笑又似哭的古怪喉音。</p><p>“他说要出去找点事干，然后他就死了……我也不知道他到底干了什么，可能是老本行，你们警察和他的同行都不会放过的那些事。我觉得他是厌倦了每天守着一个大肚子的日子，他早就不再碰我了，他看不起我，但是他离不开我，人得会赚钱才敢离开摇钱树，不是吗。”</p><p>“我干这行一直挺顺利的。有人会下很多单，然后挑挑拣拣，退掉好几单。代孕Omega的买卖就砸在他们肚子里了，我见过好几个倒霉蛋，”Todd露出了幸灾乐祸的笑容，一种无知的侥幸幸存者对受难同类的嘲弄，“但我就不会遇到，干这行这么多年，就没有客人退掉我的单子，肯定是因为他们知道我生得特别好。”</p><p>一个人怎么可以在这么可怜的同时，这么可恶。</p><p>Gavin有一瞬间想要干呕——他们管肚子里孕育的生命叫买卖，他们用自己的身体做买卖，在钱面前到底是生命更贱，还是尊严更贱呢。</p><p>不过客户广撒网，然后退单的情况其实比例很低，Todd遇到的是一种最常见的模式下的小概率特例。</p><p>“你知道，我们这种黑单子，买卖双方都很急，最好一年就交单——我们可不能跟政府机构一样耗个三五年也没事，我们不知道什么时候买卖就黄了。一般都是招三五个代孕一起做一个单子，当然了，客户不知道这事，他们只管最后抱走身体最好的那个。我生出来的总是最棒的那个，生得最好是有奖金的。当然了，生得一般也没事，旱涝保收，老板会把多出来的孩子打个8折收走。”</p><p>是了，就是这个，听到“老板会把孩子打折收走”的Gavin心脏狂跳了一下，这个非法代孕组织，至少还经营着人口买卖，甚至儿童色情……不然他们把孩子收走干什么，回报社会吗？</p><p>为了保障交单的成功 ，非法代孕组织会在客户不知情的情况下，用客户提供的精子和卵子，孕育多个胚胎，也就是Todd所说的三五个人做一单的情况。客户只开心地抱走了自己的孩子之一，他们不知道怀里被爱的那个孩子还有很多血缘上的兄弟姐妹在黑暗中生活。没被选上的孩子会被卖掉，或者豢养牟利，这些组织可不会被善良限制赚钱的想象力。被卖给不孕不育的正常家庭可能是这些孩子的最好出路了，他们可以正常被爱，正常学习，正常生活，甚至还有可能去探索广袤世界，巧合地遇到和他拥有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹——有过这样的新闻，两个长相相似，甚至连遗传病都相似的Alpha留学成为同学，结果基因检测发现真的具有相同的父母。他们决定做基因检测的理由令人啼笑皆非，他们还以为是四位双亲中的某两位偷情了呢。</p><p>通常都是Alpha和Beta被选中，送往不同的家庭。倒不是说Omega天生体弱，有时Omega新生儿是最强壮的那个，但越健康的Omega，越会被留下来——甜美的发情期和健康的子宫，不需要投入任何额外的成本，在任何年龄段，都能源源不断地榨出钱来。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
“可谁能想到前几天查出孩子是个先天畸形！具体是什么病我可记不住，反正就是养不活的那种，就是老板不收的那种。你知道以前的世道还能用这种孩子蹭点乞讨、募捐什么的，但现在仿生人让这么多人类失业，从事这种“爱心产业”的同行太多了，个个削尖了脑袋要搞大新闻，好从更多的傻子身上捞一笔。我们老板不搞那些生意，干我们这行不能太高调。而且畸形儿也不是老有，零零散散的怪胎根本折腾不出什么水花，没什么油水可捞。”说完这些粗粝的商业模式分析，Todd突然乐了起来，“别看我没读过什么书，但我可不傻，赚钱的门路我清楚着呢。”</p><p>“你可真够厉害的。”要不是巴望着他瞎扯出更多的信息，Gavin根本不想答他的话。</p><p>Todd好像没听出话里的讽刺，他的语调突然变得轻快而有活力，似乎摆脱了进门时麻木迟钝的样子，“没错，我这方面还是挺厉害的，我不是那种傻兮兮的Omega。我干这行这么些年，也见过几个怀了怪胎、白忙活一场的Omega，聪明点的自己联系了下家，把孩子生下来卖给那些搞’爱心产业’的，说起来还是我帮他们之间牵的线。再差一点的，脑子没那么活的，要么花钱生下来扔了，要么花钱流了，总之就是白忙活还倒贴点钱。我见过一个最傻的，傻透了的，那是个小姑娘，第一次干这个没经验，她不敢流，也不敢扔，把生出来的怪胎自己留下来养了，这不是倒霉透了吗！钱没赚着不说，还养个怪胎，健康的孩子都够难养的了，我养过我知——”Todd前一秒还兴致勃勃的调侃戛然而止，关于家的遥远回忆突然把他打回原形，他颓丧着，脚边的地板上又出现了新的泪滴。</p><p>他最怀念的还是最初的那个家——Gavin知道他的故事，RK900在陪同接待Todd的同时，查阅了这个人类的档案，并传给了Gavin。人类警探没有拒绝这个好意，但也没有表示感谢。</p><p>在那个Beta死后，当时小有积蓄的Todd购进了AX400，一台女性外形的家用机器人，和YK500，一台女童外形的陪伴机器人。一开始他让她们模仿出他曾经的家人的样子——金发碧眼的外貌，女性Alpha有着一头金色的短发，而Omega女儿披着一头柔软的长发。可与家人相似的外表反而让他受到莫大的刺激，替代品在时时刻刻地提醒他已经失去的事实。反复无常的他时常指使两名仿生人不停地更换外貌，当然了，这种行为只会出现在仿生人还只是商品的时代。在仿生人革命之前，不堪折磨的AX400就带着YK500离家出走了，Todd去报过案，期待警局能找回他的财产。而在革命成功之后，这种“财产”失窃的案子自动撤销，他买来的两名“家人”彻底离开了他，就像上一次一样，他的两名家人彻底离开了他。</p><p>如果说之前的他还算是一滩漂亮的烂泥，自此之后，漂亮两个字也彻底离开了他，他终于活成一滩实实在在的烂泥了。</p><p>“总之我是来举报非法代孕的。我这种多次知法犯法，参与人口交易的惯犯可以坐牢吗？我第一次遇到这种怪胎的倒霉事，我的钱已经花光了，我从没想过我会这么倒霉，我明明一直都挺好的。你知道，算了，你可能不知道，我们的钱分三次结，做完试管怀上给一点，六七个月的时候验验货，合格了再给一点，等到交单之后，再把剩下的结清。我这次没合格，之后的钱都没着落了，我现在没钱生孩子，也没钱流产。我也去找过收怪胎的那群人，但他们只要现货，他们说我这种期货该去交易所碰碰运气，我不太懂他们在说什么。总之，我没钱了，真的没钱了。我知道坐牢可以有饭吃，有床睡，还能免费生孩子，这可省了不少钱，我没有医保。可怜可怜我吧，我真的走投无路了，不然我也不会来找警察的，你能帮帮我吗？求你了。”</p><p>人类警探的眉头皱得不行，他没想到这个人渣是来自己举报自己骗福利的，没错，坐牢对他都能算是福利了。</p><p>“求你了，求你了，求你了。”Omega越说情绪越激动，他不顾自己臃肿的身躯和硕大的孕肚，跪到地上抱着两位警探的腿哭求着。</p><p>Gavin狠狠地抽回了自己的腿，把肥胖但虚弱的Omega轻易地蹬开了。倒是RK900默不作声地扶起腿边的Omega，把他搀回了椅子上，抚着他的后颈，再次让充满安慰意味的信息素充满了房间。</p><p>纵使心内波澜，但生理上被迫陷入平静状态的Omega警探冷冷地注视着这一切。</p><p>“有个条件，你要举报你的非法代孕组织。”</p><p>“可以，没问题。”</p><p>“你不怕出去被报复吗？”Gavin有点惊讶Todd答应之爽快程度。</p><p>“哈，今天都过不去了，谁还想明天。”</p><p>“哼，”Gavin哼了声，不置可否，“那我先把你拘起来，之后还得去走走流程。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>在Gavin把手铐放到孕期Omega的腕上时，这个情绪不稳的Omega的又止不住地流出眼泪来，他注视着Gavin的眼睛——他终于看着警探的眼睛说话了，“你说，要是合法代孕早开几年该多好……那样我也不会变成现在的样子……要不是政府这么晚才开放合法代孕，如果社会发展再快一点……我就不至于……不至于……呜——”他泣不成声，根本说不完他想说的句子，或者说他也不知道该说什么。</p><p>Gavin听到这话，一下子僵住了，扣到一半的手铐就这么晾在那里。</p><p>还是一旁的RK900默默接替他完成了手上的活计。</p><p>人类在忍耐，他在忍耐情绪的翻涌，他在克制不让自己发抖——他受不了一个Omega同类说出这种话。如果可以，他这辈子都不想看到合法代孕的开放！</p><p>他不明白为什么有天一觉醒来，一道政策从天而降，自己肚子里那个拖他事业后腿的器官突然就被明码标价了，哈，还不便宜，够他好几年工资了；但也不贵，Gavin家境良好，并不是没见过钱的人。他不知道该感觉受到重视，还是受到侮辱，或许两者皆有。</p><p>“你们Omega就是好，什么都不会也能靠着生孩子赚一笔。哪像我们，还得靠自己奋斗。”——合法代孕开放后，Gavin不知被说得上话的Alpha、Beta同僚羡慕了多少回，可他却感觉屈辱，和以前如出一辙的屈辱，甚至因为子宫被明码标价而变本加厉。在合法代孕之前，Gavin就收到过不少类似的“羡慕”，只不过是结婚版本的——“你们Omega就是好，什么都不会也无所谓，会找个好人家嫁了就可以了。哪像我们，还得靠自己奋斗。”</p><p>Gavin Reed，ABO混录警校第一名毕业，专业能力优异……他并非什么都不会，他自信比很多Alpha优秀……但他阻止不了这一切，他阻止不了令他恶心的“羡慕”。</p><p>他明白合法代孕开放的必然性，仿生人革命成功，没有生育能力的仿生人拥有了公民身份，和没有生育能力的Beta一起推动了这项政策的落实。从此之后，和Alpha、Omega结合的Beta和仿生人，不再囿于领养，他们可以拥有带有另一半基因的可爱后代；而内部结合的Beta和仿生人，也可以挑选自己心仪的精子和卵子，孕育他们自己选择的后代。这是好事，天大的好事，除了对于等待被领养的孩子和Omega而言。</p><p>甚至对于被明码标价的Omega来说，也不是全然是坏事，毕竟自愿非强制，而且还给很多钱不是吗？代孕合法之后，Omega死亡率和弃婴数量显著下降。很多社会人士称代孕合法化在推动性别平等方面功不可没——因为可靠的数据显示Omega存活下来的几率更大了。</p><p>可能就只有自己这种讨人厌的Omega还耿耿于怀了吧。</p><p>时代变了，简历也该改改了，是时候从“Gavin Reed，Omega，价值：伴侣候选人（无其他价值）”改成“Gavin Reed，Omega，价值：XX万美元（请参照代孕中心价目表）”了。</p><p>如果说备受Alpha同僚照拂帮衬的Omega警探的职场之路本身，已经足够苗条且富有迂迂回回、曲曲折折的曲线美，那么合法代孕就像是厌食症，成功地帮助Omega骨感的职场路再度缩减围度。</p><p>而这个职业曾经寄托了Gavin和其他不长眼的Omega的全部梦想。</p><p>5.<br/>
纵使Gavin心内有些抵触，他还是不得不亲自来到装修得温馨舒适的Omega子宫合法租赁之所——政府出资建立的代孕中心之一。Omega身体的经营权、使用权和所有权在此地三权分立，由公立中介体面地交托给买卖双方。Omega警探以警探，而非Omega的身份，预约了代孕中心的专业人士了解行业情况，以便为案件后续步骤打算。</p><p>Gavin如愿获得了此案的查办权，他拒绝了Alpha同事们对”第一次“出外勤的Omega伸出的援手，（距离仿生人革命快十年过去了，他们早就忘了整天坐班的Gavin当年是怎么累积业绩升到警探的了，）总之，为了避免任何能力和功劳上的误会，他决心独立完成这个案子。好吧，但他还是被塞了个Alpha助手……一台最新款人型塑料执法记录仪。</p><p>Gavin没有开自己的车——他可不想让面前的这个塑料人把那股塑料Alpha的怪味沾到他的爱车上。代孕中心坐落在繁华地段，没几分钟车程就到了。</p><p>这个“人舍”可真有钱哈？要是猫舍也能开进市区就好了，那当初他买猫的时候，也就不用耗费数不清的大好周末时光在开好几个小时车去城郊这种事上。果然还是人命金贵。Gavin带着一身“为了选到合适的宠物猫连续一个多月的周末都是开车进郊区度过”、“当时可真他妈累死我了”的莫名怨气走进了代孕中心开阔的大门。</p><p>进门后只见窗明几净，灯光明亮而柔和，楼层吊顶极高，格局通透，设计十分贴心，不会给人带来一丝压迫感。播放的音乐欣悦之中带着一丝圣洁，令人恍然仿若会有成群的送子鸟挥舞着圣洁羽翼从优雅的柱梁间凭空飞出，此地真真如同掌管生育的圣所一般——可以从来往的客人脸上看出对这样高级的购物环境的满意之情。</p><p>离预约时间还早，Gavin在楼里瞎逛了两圈，打量着墙壁上一张张作为成功案例出现的笑脸，还有主要通道显眼位置摆放的广告灯箱。此外，代孕中心还有几扇超大的屏幕滚动播放着套餐详情和价目信息。</p><p>Gavin还是很满意的，最起码他没有在这儿看到什么优惠促销——买一送一，第二胎八折什么的，不知是为了守住生命的庄严性，还是为了保住奢侈品旗舰店从不打折的高贵品质。</p><p>一面被照片和头衔塞得满满当当的代理孕O荣誉墙停下了Reed警官的脚步。最初推动代孕合法时，有许多Omega名人响应政府号召，成为了第一批代孕Omega，当红歌手、舞蹈首席、著名影星，甚至知名艳星都曾出现在代理孕O的名单里，Gavin在这面墙上认出了不少熟脸。有段时间打开电视就能看见大着肚子的Omega明星在Alpha或Beta同行的搀扶下，风风光光地出席各类政府活动，引得各大电视台轮番报导。Gavin对此有印象，何止是有印象，他甚至跟风购买了怀孕的Omega男女艳星们合出的成人电子台历，现在还摆在他的陈列柜里。他作为一个Omega也不得不承认怀孕让皮肤光滑、身材紧致、只有饱胀的孕肚瞩目地凸起的艳星们更加艳光四射，本被公司打理得肉欲十足、甚至有些下流的性感胴体，因为孕育生命而显得神圣起来。这种反差令他们更加迷人，且充满话题性，媒体明晃晃地追踪报导，而大众则暗搓搓地偷偷关注着，你实名登记的社交媒体主页上看不到现实亲友的任何一个转发，可这些新星的粉丝数就是一路狂奔着上涨，你说奇怪不奇怪——经常开着小号浏览孕期艳星私照的Gavin觉得这他妈一点都不奇怪。大部分成人明星都选择孕期坚持上岗，在享受更高片酬的同时，他们的片子销量大增，随之而来的知名度也非同日而语——有的人甚至红到可以穿上衣服赚钱了。</p><p>他们，包括但不仅限于成人明星，挺着大肚子四处旅游，在五星酒店拍照、在豪华度假村做直播，仿佛怀孕是一种享受，他们经常发文感谢代孕带给他们假期和这一切的美好——这和现实一点也不一样。这和现实生活一点也不一样。不说太远，Gavin身边的Omega大多怀了孕也不得不拼命工作到产前一个月，甚至工作到预产期前一天，他们的工作可不是拍着好看的照片，收钱告诉少不经事的Omega们怀孕是多么轻松，进而暗示代孕是一门多么轻易就能赚到普通白领工作多年才能拿到的年假和年薪的生意。现实中的Omega警员们兢兢业业，勤勤恳恳，努力在休产假前为自己创造点有分量、有话语权的业绩，只为了等着产后回来能够幸运地被照顾，分配到适合照顾孩子的闲职上去。</p><p>Gavin的准妈妈、准爸爸Omega同事们，怀了孕之后大多失去了精致的脸蛋、利落的身段、敏捷的身手，取而代之的是水肿、浮肿、臃肿。Gavin作为一个Omega，还是有资格在茶水间参与那些孕O之间的对话的，他们有时会提到那些社交媒体上光鲜亮丽的怀孕名人，那些照片里的人即使在孕期也能保持苗条的身材、规律的健身，以及对生活的热情——瞧瞧人家，比你优秀，还比你努力。不像他们，只能带着藏不住的疲倦、焦躁和自我厌恶继续工作，已经足够努力的他们真的不想浪费和辜负这得来不易的机会。警局对于Omega有多难进，每个成功入职的Omega都知道，经历了激烈的Omega内部竞争的他们个个优秀，且无奈——Gavin自己也不想踩着那么多同类的梦碎爬上来，可这是他们共同的梦想的同时，也是他个人当时的毕生所愿。他在收到offer的当天，是哭着睡着的，梦里的他是一个Alpha菜鸟警探，不会也不必知道一群应届Omega为了仅有一个的名额争得多么狼狈不堪，梦醒的他倔强地唾弃自己的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>
“代孕是件好事。”RK900和他一前一后走在人来人往的长廊上，突然没头没脑地来了这么一句。</p><p>“你说什么？”Gavin有些过激地高声诘问。</p><p>仿生人神色认真地解释着：“我为了案件而浏览了许多相关文献，数据显示开放代孕后，Omega婴儿死亡率和弃婴数量显著下降，福利院中的Omega孤儿被领养的几率也大大提升。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，”Gavin声音尖细，像个Omega那样高声咯咯笑了起来，“是啊，太棒了，小Omega们都能拥有一个幸福的家，只要他们还能生育，那么从18岁到35岁，十七年，整整十七年，人生能有几个十七年，太赚了，整个家都不愁生活了，这是傻子都能看明白的好处，未来、光明的未来在向他们招手。”</p><p>出厂第二天的Alpha仿生人对一切都在学习，他机械地点头倾听人类的话。</p><p>Gavin笑得上气不接下气，好似口水都要从咧得合不上的嘴角流下来了，他嬉皮笑脸地用拇指摸了一把嘴角，“你知道吗哈哈哈哈？他们以前还说Omega过了30岁还没生孩子，就算大龄产妇，生下的孩子不如小年轻生得好，但现在官方年龄线都划到35了。妈的，这个世界有6个性别，再加上仿生人，人太多了，Omega太少了，太少了，30岁怎么够用。这几年满世界都是吹30-35岁Omega多么符合优生标准的文章，看完我都觉得自己简直牛逼坏了。结果你猜怎么着，我可真倒霉哈哈哈，我今年终于36了，去他妈的。”</p><p>=========================<br/>
之前净网的时候，黄文没撤，但是把这篇撤了，今年社会舆论更加进步，我又给放出来了<br/>
结局在这里说一下，其实设定大纲写了很多，但是还没铺开就直接一个十年净网把我浇熄了，然后两三年没动笔。<br/>
Gavin家庭出身不错，所以他才能顶住Omega的生存压力，一心考警校。他的母亲是个Omega政客，凭借diversity获得进入职能部门的机会，凭借呼吁omega权益、展现omega也能成功的社会形象获得支持。但是私下里那家gavin去查的非法代孕产业链就是他老妈开的，所以gavin能活着进去查。从政是需要资金和势力的，老妈也要搞钱搞信息，她是omega权益政策的参与制定者，所以能更好地控制擦边球的界限，为自己保留灰色地带。一方面她庇护明面上的omega权益为自己和广大家庭不错的o打开更多向上的道路，另一方面她把控灰色地带的边界以便从底层同类身上吸血。从结果上看，她确实造福了社会明面上的大多体面的O，但是对于沉默的、无法发出声音的底层O，她预留的法律无法保护的真空无疑是噩梦。显示一个群体权益的不仅是他们的上限，还有他们的下限。上限，一个好出身就能指鹿为马、让废物平步青云，但是下限，只有一个omega身份，没有任何助力的时候，一个o会经历怎样的生活呢。但是老妈也不是彻头彻尾的反派，动机非常复杂，混杂着本能、理想、私欲、无奈等等很多很多，谁当年又不是满怀憧憬，一腔热血被现实浇熄呢，想要保护却无能为力，只能提升自己的实力，可是其他既有的利益入口早都被alpha占住了，老妈只能染指自己有能力影响的omega政策相关，靠自己创造机遇和漏洞，从她自己争取到的漏洞里做那些声音被淹没的、被社会主流忽视的omega的文章，来打开更宽的道路。<br/>
结局会是G把老妈的罪行揭露，并且坚信自己所作所为是真实和正义，事实也确实如此，真实就是真实，他做的很对。但真实之外呢……<br/>
PS. 也许有人关心RK900……他最后完成任务后会离开gavin，相当于收集完实测数据，会按原计划返厂升级，也许会保留记忆，也许会选择清除，又或者升级过程中意外格式化。gavin想也许仿生人alpha能带领人类创造更文明的社会，也许……又有谁能预料呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>